No me dejes
by JustGabb
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Rachel es quien no lucha por Quinn? ¿Si fuera ella quien tiene miedo? Una decisión, una boda, un accidente... y un amor.


_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, nada me pertenece. Solo lo adapte a mi loca idea._

* * *

El día había llegado, el tiempo no se había detenido como ambas lo habían deseado. Tontas, eso habían sido las dos al no saber defender esos sentimientos que las embargaban cada vez que se veían, esas escapadas que tenían, donde se encontraban lejos de la vista de todos aquellos que pensaban que entre ellas solo había una enemistad provocado por ese triangulo amoroso en el que se encontraban, y del cual tenían miedo de salir, ya que nadie más que ellas sabia cual era el verdadero final de esa historia.

Rachel se miraba nuevamente en ese espejo, su mirada subía desde sus pies hasta su rostro, se veía hermosa, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero sus ojos se mostraban tristes, podía sonreír y hacerle creer a quien no la conocía de verdad que ese día, era el más feliz de su vida, pero no lo era. Iba a cometer el error más grande de su vida y todo porque no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para huir con su rubia. Había tenido la oportunidad de escapar junto con ella, aquella noche en la que se lo había propuesto, pero su miedo fue más grande, negándose la felicidad, tanto a ella como a Quinn.

Flash back

_La habitación de la morena estaba a oscuras, la luna era la única que daba un poco de luz a ese lugar que había sido testigo de demostraciones de amor por parte de ambas chicas y esa noche no había sido la excepción. Estaban calladas, simplemente abrazadas la una a la otra mientras sus cuerpos aun estaban desnudos bajo esa delgada sabana de seda._

_El corazón de Quinn comenzó a latir muy rápido y eso le preocupo a Rachel, jamás había sabido que la rubia tuviera algún problema con el corazón o algo por el estilo, estaba nerviosa, definitivamente era eso. _

_-__**Tu corazón late muy rápido**__ –susurro la más pequeña contra el pecho de su chica._

_-__**Late así cada vez que estoy contigo**__ –contesto mientras acariciaba su cabello negro, provocando que se sonrojara un poco._

_-__**El mío también late rápido cuando estoy contigo y lo sabes**__ –pensó un momento –pero eso es diferente… -sujeto la mano libre de Quinn -__**¿Qué te ocurre?**__ –dijo en apenas un susurro._

_La rubia sabía que era ahora o nunca, tenía que proponerle lo que había pensado, tenía que decirle que la amaba con toda su alma, que quería pasar una vida junto con ella, que no podía dejar que se casara con el inepto de Finn Hudson. _

_-__**Yo…**__ -comenzó la chica de ojos avellana haciendo que Rachel levantara un poco el rostro –__**tengo que decirte algo…**__ –no encontraba las palabras adecuadas._

_La morena se tenso ante esas palabras, y Quinn noto eso, pues solamente tuvo como respuesta un pequeño apretón en la mano que la morena sostenía._

_-__**Huye conmigo amor, vámonos de este lugar, escapemos a New York para que así puedas cumplir tu sueño, no te cases con Finn**__ –lo ultimo apenas lo dijo en un susurro._

_La diva se había incorporado por completo, quedando sentada con el dorso desnudo frente a una rubia muy nerviosa. Rachel no hablaba, simplemente miraba a un punto en el infinito de aquella oscuridad que cubría a toda la habitación en ese momento, ya no estaba la luz de la luna._

_-__**¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué me lo pides ahora?**__ –susurro._

_-__**Porque me he dado cuenta de que…**__ -se levanto para pegarse a la espalda de la morena –__**te amo Rachel Barbra Berry, te amo como jamás imagine que se podía amar**__ –susurro sobre su cuello._

_Estaba en shock, ella también amaba a la rubia, pero no podía dejar a Finn, no ahora que estaban a unos días de su boda, se sentía sobre-comprometida con el chico y no podía dejarlo, por más que amara a esa chica de ojos color avellana que le robaba el aliento con tan solo una sonrisa._

_-__**N-no puedo, lo siento**__ –contesto en apenas un susurro –__**yo también te amo Quinn**__ –encaro a la rubia –__**pero no puedo dejar a Finn, no ahora**__ –bajo la mirada._

_En el momento en el que Quinn escucho ese "no puedo" su corazón dejo de latir, ella la amaba y estaba consciente de que no siempre la había tratado bien, pero estaba decidida a luchar junto a ella, para que ambas pudieran ser felices, pero ella se lo impedía, su mismo amor le había dicho no y contra eso, no podía luchar._

_-__**Está bien**__ –no supo cómo le hizo para poder contestar, pues en su garganta aun estaba ese nudo por sentir como estrujaban su corazón._

_Se levanto y comenzó a vestirse dándole la espalda a Rachel, mientras ella simplemente la veía sin decir absolutamente nada. Las lágrimas habían superado las fuerzas de la rubia y ya se derramaban lentamente por sus mejillas, se dio vuelta y la vio llorar, sabía que también la amaba pero en ese momento no podía luchar por su amor, ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias._

_Se acerco lentamente a la morocha, acaricio delicadamente su mejilla y esta al sentir el contacto de su mano cerró los ojos. Quinn poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de la morena. Un beso de despedida. Rachel no pudo hacer nada para prolongar ese beso que sabia a sal y dolor, porque aunque se amaran, no estarían juntas. Ya no._

_La excapitana salió corriendo prácticamente de la casa de su amor, y se adentro en su auto. La noche que hasta hace unos momentos era iluminada por la luz de la luna cambio a un cielo totalmente negro que resplandecía a causa de los rayos que formaban parte de la tormenta que comenzaba a caer en Lima. Una tormenta con sabor a dolor._

_Después de esa noche las dos chicas no volvieron a hablarse, no podían sostenerse las miradas, sus ojos ya no mostraban ese brillo especial. Sus corazones estaban opacos, una por cobarde y la otra por derrotada. Se amaban, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero algo las frenaba. _

Fin Flash back

Rachel contenía las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, pensar en cierta rubia hermosa y en lo cobarde que había sido, le estaba doliendo, estaba haciendo que no pudiera seguir su boda. Una parte de ella quería que estuviera presente en la ceremonia, sonaba muy egoísta pero la necesitaba, necesitaba saber que después de toda esa estupidez aun la amaba.

No había tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle que fuera, por lo tanto le escribió una carta, explicándole que la necesitaba presente aunque fuera por última vez.

Flash back

_La morocha seguía llorando mientras escribía esa carta. Era una cobarde, se repetía una y otra vez, pero no podía estar con ella, un miedo la frenaba, ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía ese miedo. ¿Al qué dirán? No, ella sabía cómo lidiar con eso, sus padres eran una pareja homosexual por lo tanto eso no le preocupaba. _

_¿A que la rubia la dejara? Si, era eso, no se sentía lo suficiente como para mantener a esa chica de ojos color avellana, de cuerpo esculpido por los mismos ángeles, de rubia cabellera, junto con ella. Rachel se sentía insignificante y su miedo a que Quinn la dejara una vez que estaban juntas era mucho más fuerte. En definitiva se volvía a repetir "soy una cobarde"._

_Las lágrimas caían en la hoja donde escribía esa pequeña nota. De alguna manera necesitaba pedirle que ese día estuviera con ella._

"_**Sé que esto es muy egoísta de mi parte, sé que tal vez al terminar de leer esto me odies con todas tus fuerzas por pedirte esto, pero… **__**Quinn, mi amor, te necesito**__**. Necesito que estés conmigo el día de mi boda. Necesito mirarte a los ojos una vez más para saber que tu amor por mi aun sigue vivo y así tu también puedas ver que aunque me este casando con Finn mi corazón siempre será tuyo. Soy una estúpida, pero no puedo cambiar las cosas, tú siempre serás mi verdadero y único amor. Pero tengo que hacerlo. **__**Te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray y siempre te amare. No matter how far we are, I will always love you, even after my heart stops beating**__**."**_

_Termino de escribir las mejillas mojadas por lágrimas en sus ojos que delataban el dolor de esas palabras que acaba de plasmar en esa hoja maltratada. A la mañana siguiente, la dejo dentro del casillero de la excapitana antes de entrar a sus clases, esperando que la leyera y se presentara ese día._

Fin Flash back

Quinn no sabía qué hacer, lloraba de rabia, de impotencia, y con mucho dolor, su corazón se moría poco a poco, si es que alguna parte seguía vivo. Rachel no podía pedirle eso, no podía pedirle que estuviera con ella en esa estúpida ceremonia, no podía ver como el amor de su vida se casaba con un idiota. Pero ella también la necesitaba y si le había escrito esa nota era por algo. Si se presentaba y le decía que la amaba frente a todos, tal vez su diva pudiera darse cuenta que con ella estaba su felicidad y podrían huir. Tal vez, solo tal vez aun quedaba una esperanza.

Así que sin más, agarro las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta esa capilla, que para su desgracia se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad. Agarro su celular y le mando un texto a Santana, para pedirle que le ayudara a atrasar la boda. Su amiga era la única que sabía de su amor por la morena.

**Santana, necesito que atrases esa estúpida boda lo más que puedas, voy en camino **–Q.

Dejo el celular en el asiento del copiloto, manejaba a toda velocidad por la carretera que en ese momento se encontraba vacía, haciendo que la rubia agradeciera internamente por esa suerte. Su celular comenzó a sonar, era un texto de la latina, lo sabía por el tono.

**¡Ya era hora de que reaccionaras Fabray! Pensé que tendría que ir por ti, hare lo que pueda, pero no tardes **–S.

Al leer el mensaje una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sabía que la latina haría lo que fuera para detener esa boda. Pero ella también necesitaba hacer algo, así que tecleo el número de Rachel, esperando que esta le contestara. Un tono, dos tonos, tres, pero no contestaba. Prefirió mandarle un mensaje.

**Voy en camino mi amor, espera un poco por favor, te amo. **–Q

Unos kilómetros mas adelante, la latina intentaba hablar con Rachel para detenerla hasta que Quinn llegara.

-_Berry, ¿Cuál es tu urgencia de casarte con Finnepto? ¿Quinn te embarazo y harás que Finn se haga cargo del bebe?_ –Hablo escupiendo las palabras con odio.

Santana había visto llorar a la rubia por Rachel y de cierta manera le había agarro un poco de rencor por poner a su amiga en esa situación.

-_No sé de qué me hablas Santana_ –hablo en apenas un susurro la más pequeña.

-_Déjate de estupideces Berry, tú y yo sabemos que amas a Quinn, entonces ¿Por qué te vas a casar con ese idiota?_ –se acerco lentamente a Rachel.

-_Tú no sabes nada, no lo sabes_ –agacho la mirada.

-_Tal vez no sepa porque te casas, pero si se que Quinn te ama con todo su corazón y que tú la amas a ella, pero eres tan cobarde como para afrontar las cosas_ –sus palabras calaban en lo más profundo de la morocha.

Ella tenía razón, ambas se amaban, más de lo que podían imaginarse ellas mismas, pero era una cobarde. El sonido de una llamada entrante al celular de santana, saco a ambas de esa burbuja llena de tensión en la que se encontraban. Era un número desconocido, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que contestar.

-_Diga…_ -Contesto.

-_Disculpe, ¿Es usted Santana López?_ –La voz de un hombre sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-_Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?_ –Hablo con firmeza.

-_Hablo para informarle que la señorita Fabray tuvo un accidente_ –los ojos de Santana comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas –_no pudimos comunicarnos con los familiares de la señorita Fabray, y uno de los últimos números registrados en su celular era el de usted._

-_¡Oh Dios mío!_ –Era lo único que logro articular, la diva estaba asustada, nunca antes había visto así a la latina, algo le decía que era grave. Su corazón latía rápido.

-_¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿A dónde la llevan?_ –hablaba mientras salía de la habitación donde había discutido con la diva, en ese momento no pensaba, simplemente tenía que ir por su amiga.

Rachel se dio cuenta que era algo delicado, por lo que no le pregunto nada, pero su corazón se oprimía cada vez más y más. Volvía a estar sola hasta que uno de sus padres llego por ella.

-_Cariño, es hora_ –dijo haciendo que la morena se mirara por última vez al espejo, volvió a mirar a su padre y juntos se encaminaron hasta el altar.

La latina lloraba mientras intentaba salir de esa capilla, Quinn estaba grave, una camioneta la había interceptado en un cruce y la habían llevado a urgencias. Tenía que estar con ella, Brittany la miro desde lejos y sabía que algo andaba mal, así que corrió hasta alcanzarla.

-_Amor, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?_ –pregunto preocupada.

-_Quinn… Q-quinn tuvo un accidente_ –sollozo en los brazos de su novia. Brittany también comenzó a llorar pero, tenía que darle todo el apoyo a su novia, así que sin mencionar palabra alguna, comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento en busca del auto de la latina.

Antes de salir de la capilla, Santana recordó la boda, y con odio en los ojos regreso con paso firme hacia la ceremonia que ya había comenzado. Llego y miro a una Rachel Berry con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro al pie del altar junto con un estúpido Finn Hudson, por no saber identificar esa mentira.

-_¡Berry!_ –grito para que volteara.

-_¿Qué quieres Santana?_ –Contesto molesto Finn.

-_Dije Berry, estúpido_ –escupió las palabras mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-_¿Qué deseas?_ –apenas logro decir Rachel.

-_¡Estas por cometer el más grande y estúpido error de tu vida! _–Dijo con odio –_¡Mientras la vida de Quinn está en riesgo! _–sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, pero su voz era dura.

-_¿Q-qué?_ –Reacciono la diva.

-_¡Lo que oíste! ¡Quinn está entre la vida y la muerte… y tu, aquí fingiendo ser feliz con este…!_ -volteo a ver a Finn – _¡intento de hombre!_ –regresaba su mirada a Rachel –_ojala y valga la pena tu boda._

Santana corría de regreso a la salida, donde Brittany ya había encendido el auto, pues ella no podía manejar por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-_¿Rachel? _–preguntaba Finn preocupado.

-_Lo siento Finn… no puedo_ –dijo antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a la latina.

Necesitaba ir en busca de su Quinn, pedirle perdón, decirle que la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella. Saber que estaba bien, la necesitaba en su vida. Finn corrió tras ella y la sujeto antes de salir, estaba molesto, no iba a permitir que se fuera, se iban a casar.

-_¿¡A dónde crees que vas Rachel!_ –Grito molesto.

-_Suéltame Finn, necesito ir con Quinn _–había comenzado a llorar -_¡Suéltame!_ –grito.

-_No, tu y yo vamos a casarnos, seguro Quinn está bien y solo es una farsa para que no nos casemos_ –exclamo molesto.

-_No habrá boda, amo a Quinn, y no voy a dejarla_ –sin saber cómo, se soltó del joven, dejándolo sorprendido y molesto en cuanto reacciono a esa declaración.

-_¡Santana!_ –logro gritar, al ver como esta se subía al auto.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta de atrás pasa subirse. Ya cerrada la puerta, Brittany emprendió el camino directo al hospital que le habían indicado a Santana. Ambas morenas iban llorando pero cada en sus pensamientos. La ojiazul manejaba lo más rápido que podía.

Al cabo de 10 minutos llegaron al hospital, el auto ni siquiera se había detenido por completo, cuando una muy nerviosa Rachel había abierto la puerta, en ese instante Brittany freno de golpe haciendo que todas se tambalearan bruscamente dentro del auto.

Rachel salió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, necesitaba saber que estaba viva, verla y decirle que la amaba y que iba a estar con ella. Se acerco a la recepción para pedir informes.

-_Disculpe, la paciente Quinn Fabray_ –su voz se escuchaba sin vida, y aun quebrada a causa del llanto.

-_¿Es usted Santana López? _–Dijo un señor, el cual supuso era el doctor.

-_N-no, soy Rachel Berry, novia de Quinn_ –hablo lo más rápido que pudo, sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía. Santana y Brittany ya estaban detrás de ella.

-_Yo soy Santana_ –Hablo la latina. El doctor observo a las chicas y asintió con la cabeza.

-_La señorita Fabray, recibió el golpe directamente, llego aquí inconsciente, mientras la revisamos, nos dimos cuenta que tenía una hemorragia interna, e hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para detenerla, logramos mantenerla estable, pero…_ –se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y mirar fijamente a las chicas –_tal parece que no quiere vivir, su estado empeora conforme pasan los minutos. Solo nos queda esperar_ –Dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes.

Santana se echo a llorar en los brazos de su novia, mientras Rachel se quedaba en shock ante la noticia. Su Quinn se estaba dejando morir y todo era culpa de ella. Necesitaba verla. Y hacer que reaccionara.

-_¿P-puedo verla?_ –sollozo la más pequeña. El doctor al verla tan mal, asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera. Le dieron un traje esterilizado a la diva para que pudiera entrar.

Respiro profundamente dos veces antes de entrar, cuando lo hizo su corazón se detuvo, el amor de su vida estaba conectada a varios cables, sus latidos estaban siendo registrados en una maquina, se escuchaban apagados, sin fuerzas.

Las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus ojos, lentamente se acerco hasta la camilla, se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella y sujeto la mano pálida de Quinn, estaba fría. Se estaba dejando morir. El corazón de Rachel se estrujaba al ver a su amor así.

-_Amor… _-susurro mientras se acercaba a su rostro –_tienes que vivir, tienes que quedarte conmigo _–decía entre sollozos –_Sé que he sido una estúpida por no haber luchado por nuestro amor, pero… _-trago seco, intentado bajar ese nudo que tenía en la garganta –_no me dejes, tienes que estar conmigo y formar nuestra vida juntas, tenemos que irnos a Nueva York, tenemos que casarnos _–agacho su cabella hasta reposarla ligeramente sobre la mano que sujetaba –_Quinn, tienes que estar conmigo… por favor_ –sollozo fuertemente.

La maquina que marcaba las pulsaciones de Quinn comenzó a adquirir un ritmo un poco acelerado, haciendo que la diva levantara la cabeza y viera los ojos abiertos de su rubia, con lagrimas cayendo por las mejillas pálidas a causa de la pérdida de sangre, pero con una sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que enamoraba a la morena todos los días desde hace dos años.

-_¿A dónde crees que iría sin ti?_ –apenas fue un susurro, pero la morena lo escucho.

* * *

Bien, ha sido mi primer One-Shot, tenia esta idea en mente desde hace un tiempo y por fin me decidí a plasmarla. Ojala les guste. Dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parecio.

Y un agradecimiento especial a Anto por ser mi madrina y apoyarme en mi idea de publicar esta historia. Gracias.


End file.
